The present applicant relates to display technologies, and more particularly, to a method and a device for correcting color deviation for a bending region of a curved screen.
As a type of current-mode light emitting devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display screens have been increasingly used in high-performance display technologies. In comparison with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), active-matrix OLED (AMOLED) displays have advantages such as high contrast, ultra-thinness, bendability, and etc. because of a self-luminescence function. Also, curved OLED display screens have been increasingly used in cell phone display technologies.
Because of inhomogeneity of self-luminescence of OLEDs, Mura defects will appear in displaying images. This results in various types of marks. It needs to adopt DeMura technologies to eliminate these Mura defects. However, in performing DeMura for the curved OLED display screens, using a camera to photograph a bending region usually causes color deviation in the bending region after DeMura compensation due to angular differences. This will affect a display effect.